


Dream Life, Life

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dream Sex, Dream Visiting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Season 9 Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas visits Dean in a dream and asks him to show him what he wishes for his family. The dream takes an unexpected turn, however, when he asks what he wishes for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Life, Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that I wondered if Cas could still visit dreams with broken wings; I decided it would be fun if he could and since it makes me sad that Dean is alone right now I wanted to write something happy for him to enjoy... like Cas ;)
> 
> Title is taken from a Colbie Caillat song that I love and was listening to when struck with the inspiration for this song. I can't spell her name, I'm afraid XD

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said quietly, coming up behind the hunter as he fished from the dock.

“Stalking my dreams again? How come you like this one so much anyway?” Dean sounded amused, not angry and twitched the rod in his hands. 

“It’s peaceful, you seem happy here.” 

They fell into an easy silence, Cas unwilling to break the pleasant mood of the dream and Dean apprehensive about whatever had brought Cas into his head in the first place. He fussed with his fishing rod while Cas stood motionless by his side looking out across the lake with a wistful expression.

“I thought you couldn’t do this sort of thing anymore,” Dean said eventually.

“I don’t need wings to visit your dreams, Dean, I have enough Grace to manage this small thing.” 

Dean looked up at Cas, the unfamiliar trenchcoat making him pause. It was good to see Cas in familiar dress but the small details were a little bit unnerving for the hunter. 

“Yeah? Well…” he frowned, looking back out over the lake. “It’s good to see you buddy.”

Dean wanted to ask Cas about Sam, ask how he was, talk to him about what had happened since he left, tell him about Cain and Crowley… But he waited instead, knowing Cas wouldn’t have just dropped by for no reason. He would have called if there was something wrong, that much Dean knew for sure, so he had to force himself to be patient, wait until Cas was ready to talk to him about whatever he was here for. 

“I healed Sam,” the angel said eventually and Dean felt relief wash through him, “he’s fine now.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean replied quietly. 

Another lengthy silence stretched between them, a void larger than the physical distance that separated them in both the sleeping and waking worlds. A large fish flopped out of the pool, breaking the glassy surface before vanishing back into the darkness and leaving only ripples behind. 

“I wish you would come home,” Cas mumbled with a sigh, walking forward and sitting down on the end of the pier with his legs dangling from the edge. He leaned back on his hands looking casual, lifting his face into the sun even though it wasn’t really real. 

“Cas…” Dean didn’t know what to say to that, he’d hoped Cas would understand - of all people Cas _should_ understand, Dean thought. 

“I know you don’t want to, but that doesn’t stop me wishing it,” Cas said simply, his eyes still closed. 

Dean leaned forward and looked at him, dark lashes gently brushing Cas’ cheeks as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his skin. He was struck by just how _human_ Cas seemed in that moment, basking in the sunlight and looking more relaxed than Dean could remember him ever being. A tiny smile played about his lips as if he was happy just simply sitting here on the dock with his friend in the evening sun and Dean couldn’t help smiling too. Cas deserved some moments of joy, after all. 

“Yeah well… There’s a lot I wish for too y’know,” he sighed and rubbed his face, suddenly weary. 

“Show me?” Cas tilted his head back and looked up at Dean, blue eyes piercing down into his very soul and Dean shifted uncomfortably in the fold-out chair. 

“Show… What d’you mean?” 

“Well this is a dream, you have control over what happens in it. I steered your subconscious towards this scenario because it’s familiar but you can change it at any time if you want to.” He shifted, leaning further back until he was lying almost horizontal, propped up on his elbows and looking once more out over the lake. 

No longer being scrutinised Dean gulped and couldn’t resist the urge to let his eyes trail down Cas’ form, from his dark spiked hair to the way his shirt opened at his collarbone and waistband until his legs disappeared at the knee over the edge of the dock. His mouth went dry and he swallowed again, clearing his throat. 

“I wouldn’t know how,” he replied, shrugging and reeling in the fishing hook. He never caught anything anyway. 

“Just think it and it’ll become real, if you want it to,” Cas said, his voice a low rumble. 

Dean frowned and huffed a sigh. Cas made it sound so easy but things rarely went so well for the hunter. Pressing his lips into a thin line he took a deep breath and focussed, thinking of what he wished for, deep down. 

Abruptly the scene shifted and Cas let out a yelp as he thudded to a grassy surface uncomfortably. Dean laughed and helped him to his feet, ignoring the annoyed glare the angel shot him as he dusted off his clothing. 

They stood outside a nice looking house with a carefully tended garden and well-kept lawn on which they stood. It was early evening, just shy of sunset Dean estimated, and the scene seemed somehow familiar. It was reminiscent of the house where he had lived with Lisa and Ben, though there were differences too. They could hear a woman singing inside and Dean smiled, recognising the voice. Dean and Cas moved together around the house until they could see through the window on the first floor; a blonde woman standing inside with a baby in her arms, singing Hey Jude quietly as the child yawned and squirmed. Cas frowned and tilted his head, trying to place what was happening in his mental picture of Dean when Sam bounded into the room like an excited puppy. The woman looked up at him reproachfully but didn’t cease her singing and Sam leaned over to kiss her cheek then stroked the baby’s head. Cas glanced at Dean and saw a smile on his lips; this was probably Dean’s idea of heaven, watching Sam with a wife and child in a beautiful house far from the terrors of their hunter lifestyle. 

Moving further around the house Dean and Cas could see through another window a large room with books lining the walls - legal volumes, for the most part - and certificates adorning the walls detailing Sam’s varying achievements. It seemed that in this fantasy of Dean’s Sam had finally achieved his dream of becoming a lawyer, and Cas couldn’t help but smile. 

In the blink of an eye they were inside the house, following Sam and his wife upstairs as they put the baby to bed in a beautifully decorated nursery, Sam curling an arm around his wife while she laid her head on his shoulder and they gazed down on their child lovingly. Sam kissed her head and she smiled, turning to put her arms around his neck and kiss him back softly.

“I love you, Sam Winchester,” she murmured.

“I love you too, Jess Winchester,” he said back, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

Cas felt sadness rush in, remembering that Jess was the girlfriend Sam had lost to Azazel so many years ago. This was a true fantasy, then, one that saw Sam’s life going on without any intervention from Dean. 

“You didn’t ruin his life, Dean,” Cas said softly, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder and the hunter hung his head with a choked sigh.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled and the fantasy melted away leaving them standing on a street in the darkness.

“He can still have all of that, Dean. Maybe not right now, but someday he will, and I know it’ll be because _you_ made it so he could.” 

“You gotta lot of faith in me considering all the times I’ve screwed up,” Dean said bitterly and Cas rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. 

“I’m not here to argue with you,” he said, pressing his fingers to his forehead between his eyebrows as if trying to stave off a headache, “and I accept you won’t believe anything I say so let’s just move on. What about you? What do you wish for yourself?” 

Dean laughed and it was the saddest sound Cas could imagine. 

“Indulge me, Dean. Even if you don’t feel you deserve a future, what would you wish for if you could have one?” 

The hunter shrugged but the dream scene shifted anyway, melting slowly this time as if reaching for thoughts that were buried deeply. Cas looked around as he realised they were back in Sam and Jess’ house and frowned. He was about to berate Dean when the doorbell rang and they turned in unison.

“I’ll get it!” Sam thundered down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and threw the door open with puppy-like enthusiasm. Dean stood on the doorstep - not the Dean of the present, the one sharing the dream with Cas, but another Dean. He smiled as Sam pulled him into a hug. “Hi Dean! Did you guys find the place okay?” 

“Yeah Sammy, course we did,” dream Dean replied, clapping his brother on the back and stepping inside the house with his hands jammed in his pockets, whistling appreciatively. 

“Hey Cas, good to see you!” Sam greeted dream Cas, who returned Sam’s hug with easy familiarity. Cas couldn’t help but smile, touched that he was included in Dean’s ideal of their future. 

“Dean told me it’s customary to bring something with you when invited over for dinner,” dream Cas said quietly, handing over a nice-looking bottle of wine and Sam clapped him on the back.

“I hope Dean didn’t pick that, Jess says his taste in wine is awful,” he quipped and dream Dean turned, grinning. 

“Nah, I let Cas pick that one himself so it’s all on him if it’s horrible,” he winked. 

“Gracious of you, Dean,” Jess said, coming through from the kitchen and kissing her brother-in-law on the cheek. “We’re really glad to see you both,” she smiled and dream Dean flushed slightly. 

Cas tilted his head, confused at the sudden embarrassment from the dream projection. He looked over at Dean but the hunter’s eyes were glassy and vacant, as if he was frantically trying to pull himself away from what he was seeing. Cas moved closer to Dean, lifting his hand as if to place it on the hunter’s shoulder but Dean jerked violently away from him like he’d been scalded. Cas shrugged and turned back to watch Dean’s dream play out, hoping he wouldn’t push it away. What was going on that could have him so afraid? 

“Is there pie for dessert?” dream Dean said brightly, backing towards the kitchen as Jess moved forward to take the wine from Sam and give dream Cas a hug and kiss too, another sweet detail that made Cas smile. He wasn’t just _included_ in the Winchester ideal future, he was part of the family. 

“Of course there’s pie, Jess made it herself,” Sam beamed proudly.

“I hope she’s a better cook than you then,” Dean quipped. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Jess sashayed past him, pushing open the kitchen door and releasing delicious smells through into the rest of the house. 

“Dinner’s gonna be a little while yet, I think, so take a seat. Tell me what’s been happening in the last couple of years, you’ve hardly even called!” 

Dream Dean and dream Cas shared a look that confused Cas as the three of them move into the den where Sam began to clean up various toys from the floor and couch so his guests could sit down. Dream Dean took his place first, the edge seat closest to the chair he correctly guessed was Sam’s and dream Cas sat down beside him, curiously close and almost touching. Cas bowed his head to hide his smile; apparently he hadn’t learned the concept of personal space boundaries so well in Dean’s dream world. Not that he found that disturbing, he _liked_ being close to Dean. 

Dean made a choked noise and Cas looked up sharply, staring hard at him to try and work out what had caused his distress. Dean was looking at the couch, his face flaming red and frantic horror on his face. Cas looked back and his own jaw dropped at the scene in front of him. 

Dream Dean had his arm slung round dream Cas’ shoulder casually, Sam not even batting an eye as if this was the most natural thing in the world, and dream Cas was leaning in to dream Dean, one hand resting gently on dream Dean’s knee. Dream Dean opened his mouth to reply to Sam’s question but Dean released another strangled cry and the scene abruptly flickered and they found themselves once more on the dock where Dean fished in the evening sun.

Cas wisely decided not to say anything, walking to the end of the pier and taking his former place calmly while he processed what he’d just seen. Even if Dean had pulled them out of the fantasy before they could learn much more Cas’ keen observation hadn’t missed the glint of gold on his left hand or the relaxed happiness he’d seen in Dean’s face. He knew there was no point in talking to Dean about it, though, he’d just close up or crack a joke and that would be the end of it. If there was one thing Castiel had learned about the years he’d known Dean Winchester it was that patience was more effective than persistence. 

Dean paced back and forth behind him and Cas closed his eyes again, basking in the warm glow of the evening sun. He liked this dream, it was one of Dean’s better ones and one of the few that didn’t involve sex or Lisa. He liked the still serenity of the lake and how calm Dean always seemed when he was here, though he didn’t realise how often he was observed when he was here. 

“Listen, Cas,” Dean began, “about all that… It’s not, it… I don’t,” Dean sounded flustered and Cas’ lips twitched in a barely restrained smile but he remained silent. “I don’t know why that, man I…” Dean huffed in exasperation.

“You sound confused,” Cas said quietly, opening his eyes and looking out across the lake, “maybe you should return to that place and seek answers.” 

Dean’s pacing abruptly stopped so Cas tilted his head back again to look upside-down at Dean who looked back at him wide-eyed. 

“I can’t…” Dean swallowed thickly, “Cas you _know_ I…” he ran his fingers through his hair and looked away. Cas knew what was going through his mind.

‘ _I’m poison.’_

_‘People get close to me they get killed, or worse.’_

_‘I won’t drag anybody through the muck with me - not anymore.’_

The silence stretched too long, Cas missed his chance to say anything to draw Dean from his self-destructive thoughts. The hunter stood, motionless except for his fists clenching and unclenching while he struggled with his inner turmoil. Cas groaned loudly and got up with a melodramatic sigh - he had learned that particular gesture from a movie about some teenagers that he had found very informative - crossing the short distance between him and Dean quickly. 

“I understand you think these things, Dean, but you can be very stupid sometimes. Do you understand that?” Castiel frowned, thinking quickly, then hesitantly put his hands on Dean’s arms, leaning down to catch his gaze. He was distressed to see real sorrow and guilt in Dean’s green eyes but, fortunately, the hunter looked back at him albeit a little unsteadily. “I won’t stop you doing whatever you need to do but if you can’t even be honest with yourself in your dreams then your problems run deeper than I thought.”

Dean stared back at Cas, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he struggled to process the angel’s words. He frowned suddenly and shut his mouth, lips pressing into a thin line. His face took on a defiant expression and Cas knew he had to act fast or Dean would close himself up and push him away _again_. Moving quickly Cas closed the short gap between them and put his arms around Dean in an embrace, as the hunter had once embraced him in Purgatory. 

Dean was warm, his skin radiating heat and the smell of leather and gunpowder. He jerked backwards a little in surprise but Cas held on and Dean soon relaxed into the hug, lifting his arms to Castiel’s back with a soft little sigh of defeat. They stood there in the evening light, the only sounds their steady breathing and the water lapping at the lake’s edge. Cas shifted slightly and Dean moved with him as they settled into a more comfortable position, Cas’ coat wrinkling around his shoulders as he reached up around Dean’s neck. 

“Cas,” Dean murmured eventually.

“Mm?” Cas’ face was pressed to Dean’s shoulder so the sound was muffled slightly.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said quietly.

“What for?” Cas drew away a little, looking Dean in the eye with a confused expression. Dean’s cheeks colored and he looked abashed, as if he’d been about to say something embarrassing and was put off by the sudden scrutiny.

“For, you know, all that… and… for the,” Dean shrugged awkwardly.

“I don’t understand,” Cas said, frowning. 

Dean huffed out a breath and tried to pull out of the hug but Cas tightened his grip and maintained eye contact, silently encouraging Dean to finish his sentence. 

“That stupid dream thing,” Dean managed eventually, his cheeks flushing brightly, “I don’t, you know…” he looked away but not before he caught the flash of hurt that crossed Cas’ face.

“You don’t want to sit with me on your brother’s couch while we wait for his wife to cook us all dinner?” Cas’ voice was steady, unwavering gaze making Dean’s face even warmer. 

“I’m not… I don’t,” Dean looked distressed.

“ _I_ would have liked that,” Cas said quietly and Dean looked at him sharply. Their eyes locked again and Cas could hear Dean’s heart hammering in his chest, blood pulsing adrenaline throughout his body as he struggled with his fight-or-flight response. Cas’ brow furrowed as his eyes explored Dean’s panicked face, meeting his eyes one moment then flicking to his hairline, the smattering of freckles across his nose, the curve of his lips. 

Dean cleared his throat and swallowed thickly. “Cas…” he began and Cas’ vision snapped back up to his eyes. They stood there a little longer, Cas looking deep into Dean as if he was reading his soul - and Dean supposed he probably was - until finally the angel blinked and huffed a little sigh as if a decision had been made in his mind. 

Dean shifted his hands on Castiel’s back nervously, this hug had gone on for way too long for it to be a simple ‘comfort’ hug and he was starting to wonder how he could break it without offending Cas, and whether or not he truly wanted to, when something soft brushed his lips. He jerked back, blinking - he hadn’t even realised he’d lost focus - and looked into deep, encompassing blue. He swallowed again, Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion, but didn’t move back any further. He didn’t trust himself to speak or he’d have asked what was going on. Emboldened, Cas moved forward again and pressed his lips gently to Dean’s, pleased that this time the hunter didn’t move away. His whole body was taut, hard muscles rigid with confusion. His mind raced, trying to think of the words to say, to stop this, to break the kiss, to push Cas away and surge out of his dream.

Instead he relaxed, his eyes closed and he tightened his arms around Cas’ chest, deepening the kiss. This was just a dream, right? Rationally, he knew this was the real Cas but he somehow couldn’t bring himself to care. Cas ran his fingers up the back of Dean’s head and gently stroked his hair, his lips twitching in a smile as Dean huffed a pleased moan through his nose, not wanting to break the kiss. Eventually, though, Dean was forced to surface for air, pulling back just enough to break their lips apart and sucking in a huge breath. Resting their foreheads together they stood like that for a moment, letting Dean catch his breath. Cas grew bored quickly with the inactivity and brushed his nose against Dean’s affectionately, enjoying the soft contact of their skin. Dean gave a quiet laugh.

“Nobody’s given me eskimo kisses since my mom, Cas,” he chuckled, taking his arms from Cas’ back and slipping them down inside the angel’s coat and suit jacket, running his hand up the back of his button down shirt. 

“Nobody has loved you this much since your mother, Dean,” Cas replied, tilting his head up to bring their lips back together before Dean could say anything about the angel’s casual declaration. Not that he could think of anything, Dean’s mind seemed to have gone completely blank at Cas’ words and how easily he said them. He knew he couldn’t say them back, he wasn’t even sure how he truly felt about the angel, but he kissed him back fiercely, trying to tell him through physical contact how much the words meant to him. Cas broke the kiss for a second and began to speak again, interspersing light kisses between each word. 

“ _You_ ,” kiss, “ _are_ ,” kiss, “ _the_ ,” kiss, “ _most_ ,” kiss, “ _beautiful_ ,” kiss, “ _human,_ ” kiss, “ _in_ ,” kiss, “ _all_ ,” kiss, “ _creation_.” Cas finished the sentence with another lengthy kiss, gently lapping at Dean’s lips until he parted them to allow Cas to slip his tongue inside his mouth. 

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, Dean trailing his fingers across Cas’ back, tracing the lean muscles and bones underneath his shirt, while Cas carded his own fingers through Dean’s hair making the hunter give little huffing moans of enjoyment. 

“Nngh, Cas,” Dean said breathlessly the next time they came up for air and slid his hands down Cas’ body, curving over his ass and pulling their bodies together tightly. He groaned as he felt the friction of Cas’ hard body press against his almost painful erection, straining against the fabric of his jeans, and then again as Cas shifted, bringing his own hard length up against Dean’s. “ _Cas,_ ” he gasped, pulling his hands out from under the angel’s coat and taking his head in both hands, kissing him with a new ferocity. He moved forward and Cas moved back until they were off the dock, stumbling through the leaf litter until Cas’ back hit a tree and they were forced to stop. Cas slid his hands down from Dean’s shoulders and then back up under his shirt, echoing the hunter’s earlier tracing of his back over Dean’s skin and giving a little shiver at the heat from his body. 

Dean pushed hard against Cas as if trying to make them both occupy the same space at the same time. He thrust against the angel and moaned into his mouth, desire and passion overriding the unfamiliarity of stubble under his fingers or another man’s cock rubbing against his own. They rutted and groaned for a while, Dean finally breaking the kiss and moving down to suck at Cas’ neck, pulling aside his shirt collar and leaving a bright purple mark where his neck met his shoulder. Cas cried out as Dean’s teeth worried his skin, fingers arching and his nails digging into Dean’s back, drawing an echoed cry from the hunter against his throat. 

Cas pushed away from the tree, nimbly twisting until Dean was the one with his back to the smooth trunk and his hands on Dean’s hips with the thumbs tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Dean pushed Cas’ coat and blazer from his shoulders and Cas released him for a moment to allow the human to shed his layers more easily. He drew away and looked into Dean’s eyes, their gaze even more intense than usual and filled with lust and promise, silently checking this was what Dean wanted. Dean gave a slight nod of understanding and thrust forward, grinding his pelvis into Cas’ and making the angel suck in a shaky, hissing breath through his teeth. 

“You remembered about the button,” Dean remarked, his eyes sliding down to the little triangle of exposed skin that was once covered by a blue tie and Cas smiled. 

“I always take note of your advice, Dean,” he shot back, leaning in to kiss him again and loosening two more buttons with one hand as the other returned to Dean’s waist, thumb tucking into his waistband once again. 

Dean wasted no time in taking advantage of the invitation and finished the unbuttoning of Cas’ shirt hastily, forcing the angel’s hands away once more as he cast the shirt to the ground and throwing his own after it a second later. He curled his arms around Cas, then, and brought them together, chest to chest and kissed him like he couldn’t get enough of his taste. He could feel Cas’ heart beating against him, hot skin smooth and tanned against his own and he whimpered at the sudden sensation. Cas ran his hands up Dean’s arms to his collarbones, tracing them with his fingertips before trailing them down Dean’s sides to rest once more on his hips, grinding them together with unabashed need. Dean thrust back, rocking his hips until the confines of his jeans became too much to bear and let out a pained sob. 

Cas sprang away, eyes widening for a moment as he thought he had injured Dean but quickly appraising the situation. Dropping to his knees, to Dean’s surprise, he deftly unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and slid them to the ground around the hunter’s ankles. He released a whoosh of relief as his erection sprang free, confined now only by his boxers but those quickly followed the pants. He gave a shiver of anticipation as the light breeze cooled his cock, the tip already weeping pre-come steadily as his arousal overtook him. 

Cas began by pressing a kiss to the tip, licking his lips as he drew away and a string of fluid connected them. Dean gasped and reached back around, gripping on to the tree trunk for dear life as Cas continued to drop light kisses down his length, moving him gently with one hand. When he reached the base Cas stuck out his tongue and lapped at him gently before licking all the way up the thick vein on the underside, finishing by sliding over Dean’s slit and licking the pre-come from the tip. Dean groaned loudly, nobody to hear him here in his dream, and one hand went to Cas’ head, tangling into his hair as the angel teased him.

“Please, Cas,” Dean gasped and Cas placed the tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently and cleansing him of the strange flavored liquid that beaded there. Cas was very thorough and soon Dean was squirming and whimpering from the effort of staying still and not thrusting up between those plump, dark lips. When he decided Dean had had enough, Cas slowly took him into his mouth all the way to the base and sucked once, long and leisurely and enjoying the sounds of the hunter coming undone above him. He continued the slow, steady pace until Dean was incoherent, chanting his name like a mantra over and over again, then he stopped and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand.

Dean still had one hand on Cas’ head so he pulled him in for a kiss, not caring that he could taste himself on the angels lips, then actively enjoying the salty taste that mixed with the odd combination of bitter coffee and sweet springwater in Castiel’s mouth. With the other hand he reached down to palm Cas through his pants and the angel groaned into his mouth with desire, kissing him back more fiercely as the hunter stroked him through the fabric. Cas rocked his hips, meeting Dean’s hand with every stroke, pleasure firing through every nerve in his borrowed body and then suddenly the sensation was gone and he keened with loss. Then the hands were at his waistband, undoing his fly and pushing the pants down along with the boxers until Cas stood with his clothing pooled at his feet like Dean. A strong arm curled around his waist and brought them together, the other hand taking both their cocks in hand and pumping gently. 

Cas trembled; he’d never felt sensations like these before, the intensity of his arousal threatened to drive him mad. He tried to stand as still as possible but after a few moments it was impossible for him not to thrust into Dean’s fist and he made little mewling cries with each thrust that only made Dean want him more. 

“Cas,” Dean said, keeping up his steady rhythm, “can you, I mean will you, _Cas_ I want you so bad,” his voice was thick, he knew what he was asking and it both frightened and excited him. Cas understood and, mercifully, didn’t make Dean say it out loud. With a flick of his fingers their clothes and shoes were gone - that trick would come in _very_ handy, Dean thought - and strong arms were curving around Dean’s naked body, one hand sliding down between his cheeks to probe at his opening. “Nngh, don’t we need, you know,” Dean gasped, his body tensing at the unfamiliar sensation.

“It’s your dream, Dean,” Cas murmured against his shoulder and a second later he felt a cool bottle being pressed into his side. He grabbed the lube Dean had dreamed up with a grin and liberally smeared it on his hand, deciding too much would be preferable to too little. He returned his finger to its former position and smeared the cool liquid around the whole area before wriggling a fingertip inside Dean. He halted as Dean gasped and tensed again, waiting for him to relax, and then worked his way up to the next knuckle, again waiting until Dean was used to the intrusion before continuing. Once his whole finger was inside he slid it gently in and out, gauging Dean’s reaction by his halting breaths. When he was satisfied he was enjoying himself, Cas slid a second finger inside. He started with the same, hesitant gentleness but Dean moaned and pushed back against him, wanting to be filled by Cas’ fingers and the angel was more than happy to oblige. He began to wriggle his fingers gently, stretching Dean so he could take something larger, when Dean suddenly cried out and pushed down, trembling. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” his voice was low, thick with emotion.

“Jeez, no Cas you, ah, f-found my prostate,” Dean gasped and Cas’ eyes widened. He knew about the human prostate, of course, but he hadn’t realised it would get such an… emphatic reaction. Curious, he probed again and once more Dean cried out loudly. “Fuck Cas, don’t do that again or I swear I’ll come right now,” Dean threatened and Cas smiled, resuming his scissoring stretch of Dean’s asshole. When he felt that Dean would be suitably prepared, Cas pulled out and moved away a little, looking at Dean questioningly.

“What are you fucking waiting for, I’m ready for cryin’ out loud,” Dean growled and that was all the permission Cas needed. He squeezed lube all over himself, rubbing it up and down his length with his already slick hand and then lifted Dean bodily, arms under the hunter’s knees and hands on his ass cheeks as he braced Dean against the tree. Dean yelped and grabbed Cas’ shoulders but didn’t object as Cas lined himself up, using one arm and the tree to keep Dean steady while he used the other to press his cock to Dean’s hole. The hunter yelped again as Cas’ head slipped inside him but he felt very little pain, Cas had done a good job of preparing him so as he slid slowly inside Dean moaned softly at the pleasure of being filled. 

Once he was in as far as he could go at this angle Cas halted, giving Dean some time to come to terms with this new feeling. Dean’s head was pushed back against the tree but his hands carded through Cas’ hair lovingly and after a few moments he nodded, giving Cas his silent permission to continue. Cas withdrew slowly, gently and then thrust back in again with equal care, picking up a controlled rhythm despite the fact that his body was screaming at him to pound Dean into incoherency. Dean whimpered and wriggled then his grip tightened in Cas’ hair and the angel looked at him in surprise.

“I’m not made of fucking glass stop treating me like I’m fragile and _fuck me_.” 

His words shot directly to Cas’ groin and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist so his arms were free to curve around him, bringing their lips together again. He thrust once, hard, and Dean cried out with pleasure and lust and that broke Castiel’s resolve. He began following his body’s commands, thrusting deeply into Dean and huffing breaths into his mouth as Dean gasped with every thrust, his own cock bouncing on his stomach as Cas pushed into him again and again. Dean swore and cried Cas’ name out loudly, not even attempting to hide his passion as Cas’ speed increased, his voice joining Dean’s as he screamed the hunter’s name at the top of his lungs. 

Feeling his feet begin to go numb, buried in soft earth and leaf litter, Cas shifted and Dean screamed, the sudden hit on his prostate unexpected and intense. Cas beamed and thrust again, the feeling of Dean clenching down on him almost enough to tip him over the edge. He thrust a third time and Dean arched backwards, strings of white painting his chest as he came. The sudden tightness on his own cock brought on Cas’ release too and he thrust hard into Dean, pushing him against the tree as he spilled his semen inside the hunter. They stood there, panting, for a moment before Cas’ knees gave out and they fell to the floor, Cas pulling out of Dean carefully. 

Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him tenderly, running his fingers through the angel’s sweat-slick hair. Cas kissed him back almost reverently, as if he couldn’t believe they were there, kissing, making love in the forest. Dean pulled Cas down so their foreheads rested together and smiled. 

“I never would have thought… Of all people, with you,” he laughed softly.

“Honestly I’m surprised you wanted me to fuck you up against a tree,” Cas replied, his usual matter-of-fact tone ruined by the amusement he couldn’t hide, “given that this is your dream and you could have imagined up a bed at any time. Not that I mind…” he trailed off and kissed Dean again, running his hands over the hunter’s body. 

Dean chuckled quietly and returned the kiss enthusiastically. “Maybe I’m tired of fucking in beds, maybe I need a little excitement,” he said, eyes twinkling. 

“Perhaps when I next see you we can try this for real,” Cas mumbled, suddenly sad that he would soon have to leave Dean’s dream and return to the bunker. 

“We should definitely do that.” 

They lay there a while longer, not cold or uncomfortable, just kissing and stroking and enjoying each other for the short time they had. When Dean began to fade they knew he was waking up and Cas looked down on him sadly. 

“I’ll visit again, if you want,” he said and Dean nodded without hesitation, “but come home soon. I love you.”

Dean opened his mouth but blinked out of the dream before he could speak. Cas opened his eyes and found himself kneeling on Dean’s bed, fully clothed, the dream over.

 

~

 

“Morning, Cas, do you sleep any more?” Sam asked brightly as Cas wandered into the kitchen.

“No, I visited Dean,” Cas replied absently, frowning as if he was missing something. He moved over to stand by Sam, peering over to see what he was making for breakfast then looked away in annoyance. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked down at the angel then hooked a finger into his collar curiously. 

“What’s this, a hickey?” Sam laughed and Cas pulled out of his grip, blushing furiously.

“Never mind,” he growled, stalking from the room, “and call your brother!” He shouted back as he left.

Sam laughed and rubbed his face with his hand. “About damn time,” he murmured to himself in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Fo-ho-ll-owww meeeee on Tumblrrrrrr I take fic requeeeeestsssss! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
